kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Arkandian Crusade
is a turn-based fantasy role-playing game. This is the first game in a series called the Arkandian Ledgends. These are stories that you the player live through. Achievements, skills, items and victories in one story follow you through to the next, unlocking new features and advantages as you go. __TOC__ Gameplay The game starts with a battle with a demon in which you have no chance of winning. Do not worry, that is not "the end", you just lose all your skills and restart as an unknown newbie adventurer. Then, after a short tutorial, you are free to explore and develop as you wish. The aim of the game is to develop your skills and equipment in order to be able to face the demon once again. You may: *Cleanse dungeons of monsters and loot in Adventures; *Repel a wave of attackers by yourself (and a handful of mercenaries) in Defense Quests; *Buy, sell and store items; *Acquire recipes and craft items; *Develop and decorate your House. Race and Skills First you need to select your race. Arkandian is human, Necretian is undead. You do not have a class. Your character development is based on your skills, which increase automatically by using them. There are two categories of skills: *Combat skills are trained through battle; *Personal skills are used and developed during other activities. Each skill is maxed at 1000, levelling up randomly. Adventures Entering adventure locations costs gold, except for the sewers, which is quick, easy and free but not very rewarding. Cleansing some dungeons promotes you on the main storyline or the magic storyline (i.e., learning spells). Other dungeons just give loot, including artifacts. One special location is the Mystery Dungeon, which is repopulated with monsters and treasure each time you revisit (and is always available). Defense Quests In defense quests, you face a wave of opponents trying to reach your end of the battlefield - you lose if any of them does. You can "purchase" the possibility to use your mercenaries if you amass enough gold (15) to place them to help you. Magic-using main characters are at an advantage because they can better block and damage opponents. You may need to equip your mercenaries but you cannot train them. Be aware that there are also storyline Defense Quests, so you need some mercenaries to complete the game. Equipment You can equip a weapon (melee, ranged or magical), a shield (usable with any weapon), various pieces of armor (head, chest, legs, etc.), a ring and an amulet. These can be looted from dungeons and defense quest opponents as well as bought or crafted. Artifacts can be looted from red chests in the dungeons. More difficult dungeons/opponents usually allow better loot. Single-use items such as potions and scrolls are also available. Teleport bags are multiple-use special items to help you in item management. You can store unlimited amount of items in your storehouse, but you may only have a limited number of items with you in the dungeons, according to the size of your backpack. In the early game, your objective should be to upgrade the backpack quickly. It is generally a good idea to buy every second backpack only. Crafting You can become a master of any or all of the five arts: Alchemy, Tailoring, Blacksmithing, Cookery and Construction. You need ingredients to be able to craft (common, magical or rare materials to be collected from dungeons or bought from shops). You can buy or find recipes or "experiment" without recipes. A successful experiment yields you the knowledge of the recipe, while a crafting failure can increase your Artistry and Scavenging skills. Alchemy is used to brew single-use potions, Tailoring results in armor and Blacksmithing in weapons. Cookery creates food (but otherwise not very useful). Construction provides you items you can use to decorate your House. It is advisable to train your skills by crafting easy items and experimenting before attempting more difficult recipes. In particular, you need high Alchemy and Artistry to brew the most powerful elixirs. Your House The House is only there for fun. You may buy deeds in the shop that make your house larger and more attractive. You may also decorate it with items purchased or constructed. Alternatively, you may completely ignore this feature. Badges |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/undefined/arkandian-crusade |descrip = Clear out the thieves' hideout and rescue the wizard's prized cheese}} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/undefined/arkandian-crusade |descrip = Upgrade your bag to at least 20 slots}} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/undefined/arkandian-crusade |descrip = Complete the campaign}} Category:Games Category:Games with badges